


breathe your smoke into my lungs.

by ziammayner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziammayner/pseuds/ziammayner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: daddy-kink; Liam finds his son Harry smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe your smoke into my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> it's certainly been a while since i wrote any sort of fanfic, so i apologize for any mistakes this might have. feedback is much appreciated!

Liam takes a walk around the yacht, trying to get a nice view of the water surrounding them. Him, a couple of their lads, and their children went on a vacation together, just something to get away from the hell the past couple of weeks has been. However, from the minute they got to Miami, it was almost as if he hadn't seen his son Harry at all. He knew the kid was almost distant and had been slightly reticent to come along, but he didn't think much of it. Harry was always the introvert, he probably just didn't want to hang out with his friend's sons.

He certainly didn't expect him to be hanging out with them like this, though.

Liam comes to a halt when he notices Harry on the bow of the boat, lying on a towel next to Zayn, one of the younger guys that came along, his fingers tightly grasping a cigarette, his eyes closed, his figure taking in the sunlight. Liam never was the kind of parent that would scream at his children in front of their friends, but there was just _something_ about seeing him smoke that was stirring his insides.

"Hey, Mr. Payne," Zayn says, awkwardly grinning at him, Liam's eyes taking notice of the cigarette tangled between his fingers. "Hey, Zayn," he replies, a glare escaping his eyes that could've meant anything from _leave_ to _what are you gettin_ _g my son into?_ "Mind giving us a second?" he asks, and he doesn't have to ask twice because Zayn's already on his way, murmuring something about going to get a drink or whatnot.

"What's this about?" Liam asks Harry, the younger man opening his eyes to make eye contact. "Just having a fag with the lads, dad. Jesus," he replies, his tone stern. "It's not that simple," Liam says, sitting down next to Harry, "you don't just get to call the shots here, young'n. I'm your dad, and I say you can't smoke," he adds before snatching the cigarette from his fingers, contemplating what to do with it.

Harry rolls his eyes, expecting the cigarette to go out to the water, but is taken aback when he sees the older man take a drag of it, his lips fixed on the filter for a good amount of time before letting the smoke pour out of his lips, and _god_ Harry wishes his cigarette was something else of his instead. "That's not fair!" he shrieks, his expression baffled at his dad's actions. "You can bet your ass it is, son," Liam responds, taking another hit of the cigarette before flicking it into the water, his lips closed as he holds the smoke in.

_He's paying for this one,_ Harry thinks, and Liam doesn't even notice how quickly Harry's lips fill the spaces between his own, pressing a chaste kiss as he takes in the cigarette smoke that's coming out of his mouth. Harry pulls away to exhale the smoke, but he isn't able to get up before something clicks inside of Liam and he's yanking Harry's shorts closer to him, pulling the boy down against his fit frame, his lips crashing onto Harry's ravenously.

They kiss like this, roughly, sloppily and  _ever so hot_ for minutes, with Liam's mouth dominating him and their tongues dancing rather than battling, Harry's hand running down Liam's back and leaving marks with his nails. Harry can already feel himself getting hard, never thinking daddy Liam would ever make him feel like this, but the sound of footsteps has Liam manhandling Harry off of him, pushing him against the boat as he stood up. "B-but—" Harry exclaims, already missing the sensation of the older man's lips against his own. "But nothing," Liam grins, turning around just in time to see Zayn walking back, the fag still in his mouth, two drinks on his hand. "Figured I'd bring you one," he says, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Thanks," he replies, barely paying attention to him as Liam gives him a look and says, "you know what happens if you break the rules, Harold," winking his eye as he walked back to the cabin.

"What happened? Is it bad?" Zayn asks, and Harry makes a mental note to buy cigarettes more often.


End file.
